


Those Friday Nights

by james_0liv3r



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Auror Draco, Auror Harry, Domestic Fluff, Draco Bottoms, Fluff, M/M, Smut, harry tops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james_0liv3r/pseuds/james_0liv3r
Summary: Draco and Harry have had a good, friendly relationship ever since Draco became Harry’s auror partner, but after a few late outings to bars on Friday nights, they find themselves growing close to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:  
“Potter! Watch your right!” Draco yelled out to his colleague.

“Agh! Thanks Malfoy. Behind you!” Harry responded as he saw a dark wizard approach the blonde wizard from behind.

“Petrificus totalus!” Malfoy quickly sent a spell behind, hitting his opponent.

“I think we’ve immobilized all of them. Let’s call the other aurors to come pick them up,” Harry said to Malfoy, still breathless from the fight.

“Alright,” Malfoy said in a relieved tone. Draco was getting used to Potter being his assigned auror partner, and therefore tried to be somewhat nice to him, which proved to be easier than he thought.

“Want to go to the muggle pub a few blocks down from here? Drinks on me,” Harry asked Malfoy.

“Let me check my schedule, hold on for a second,” Malfoy responded. He knew he wasn’t busy, but he didn’t want to seem too eager. As he pretended to look at his phone calendar, he noticed a message from his ex- boyfriend.

Hey I totally regret what happened last week. Want to come over around 9 tonight?

Draco scowled at his phone and quickly typed a message.

I meant what I said earlier. It’s over, for good.

Draco looked back at Harry. “Looks like I’m free,” he said contently, as to not seem to eager.

“Great!” Harry responded. Draco wish he had Potter’s confidence and assertiveness, but years of emotional abuse from his father, and exes had left him feeling 

Harry was looking forward to hanging out, just him and Malfoy. Malfoy had always ditched plans because of dates, and the two barely had any time to talk outside of work.

As they entered the pub, Draco glanced around and noticed the atmosphere of this specific pub was like none he’d ever been to. It was more... homey? Maybe it was because it was a muggle and not a wizard pub, but whatever it was, Draco felt welcome. 

He followed Harry, and even though he expected them to sit at the bar and get hammered, Harry led them to a small booth.

“Might I ask why we aren’t at the bar?” Draco asked, taking his seat.

“I don’t really like to be around the sort of people who get so drunk they can’t stand, so I thought it’d be nicer and quieter back here,” Harry said, flashing Draco a small smile.

“Oh ok.” Malfoy grinned. Even though this felt like a date, he wasn’t going to get his hopes up. He had just gotten out of a borderline abusive relationship, and he didn’t want such a seemingly nice guy to be his rebound. Just as Harry took his seat, Malfoy noticed a familiar face walking towards them. 

“Zabini?” Malfoy said, shocked to see his old friend.

“Oh hey Draco. Today I will be your server. Can I get you guys started with a drink?”

Harry motioned to Draco, and Draco took it as an invitation to order first.

“Can I please have a glass of Chardonnay?” He asked politely.

“Of course. And you?” Blaise looked towards Harry.

“I’ll have a Newcastle Brown, please,” Harry responded.

After Zabini left Harry turned towards Draco.

“Finally you agree to get some drinks with me. Do you mind if I ask why?” Harry asks.

“Umm well,” Draco knew this question would come up, but that didn’t make him prepared. “I had a controlling ex, and he never let me go out with another guy alone. He barely even let me see Pansy,” Draco recalls.

“Oh I see. When did you guys break up?” Harry asked earnestly.

“About a week ago. Do you mind if we talk about something else?” Draco asked.

“Of course, I’m sorry for being so intrusive,” Harry said honestly.

Draco, relieved, looked back up at Harry, making direct eye contact. “You got any crazy exes?”

“No, just a lesbian in denial,” Harry says, referring to the only Weasley girl.

“Ah ok,” Draco responded. “Not to sound blunt, but are you gay?”

Harry chuckled. “I’m bisexual, but I prefer guys. What about you?”

“Oh I’m just gay. Tried to convince myself otherwise as a kid, but it didn’t do any good obviously,” Draco replied.

“I think all young gays did. What did your parents think of it, with you coming from a pureblood family?” Harry asked.

“Mother didn’t mind, but Father was so against it. He almost kicked me out, but Mother said she’d leave him if he kicked me out,” Draco responded, looking down at his pale hands.

“Oh that must suck. I guess I’m a little lucky because I never had to deal with homophobic parents, because I didn’t have any. I doubt they would be homophobic if they were still alive, though,” Harry responded.

Draco looked up and saw Zabini carrying a tray with their drinks on it.

“Alright, a Chardonnay, and a Newcastle Brown. Would you like anything to eat?” He asked.

“Can I have a Caesar salad, please?” Draco asked.

“I’ll have the same thing, but with chicken, please,” Harry asked.

“That’ll be right out,” Zabini replied.

Draco turned to Potter, and looked into his eyes. 4th year Draco would be ecstatic to be in this situation. He noticed one small difference, however.

“Do you have new glasses?” Draco asked, referring to Harry’s less... circular lenses.

“Ah yes. After my eyes got even shittier, I traded my old ones out for these ones,” Harry replied with a warm grin.

“They look nice,” Draco said, reaching for his glass of wine.

Draco and Harry made small talk, ate, and got way too drunk.

“I should probably head home soon,” Draco responded, noticing that it was nearly midnight.

“You’re far too drunk to go home alone. Let me go with you?” Harry responded, clearly with good intentions.

“I guess so,” Draco said hesitantly. 

Harry paid for their food and drinks, and called for a taxi.

“This is me,” Draco pointed to the apartment complex to the right of the road. The taxi parked next to the curb, and Harry opened the door for Draco and himself.

Draco led them up to his flat, and opened the door. It was tastefully decorated, and pretty large for an apartment.

“So how are you going to get home, Mr. Potter?” Draco asked, half- hoping that he would stay.

“I asked the taxi to stay out front. I’ll see you Monday?” Harry responded innocently.

“No, cmon stay,” Draco whined.

“I’m sorry Draco, I can’t,” Harry responded, turning his back. “Goodnight,” 

“Aww okayyy,” Draco responded, clearly very drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Draco entered the office, and saw Harry with two coffees in his hand, offering one to him. Draco felt himself blushing, as he remembered what he had said last Friday night.

“How was your hangover?” Potter asked.

“Not fun, thank you,” Draco responded, accepting the coffee. “What about you?”

“Same, but probably not as bad as yours. You had like 6 glasses of wine,” Harry responded, chuckling.

“Hey!” Draco said, playfully hitting Harry as both of them laughed.

“So what do you think of drinks this Friday?” Harry asked.

“Sure,” Draco said, trying not to be too earnest.

“Great!” Harry replied.

The next 5 days went by slowly, with the wizard crime rate almost halting. Finally, after what seemed like months, Friday afternoon came.

Harry and Draco made their way to the pub, and this time, they got even more shit-faced than last time. Harry and Draco stumbled up the stairs, and headed to his apartment.

“Can you come in?” Malfoy asked excitedly.

“Sure, but only for a few minutes,” Harry replied.

The two tripped their way into Draco’s apartment, giggling like teenagers.

Draco led him into his living room, and did something he wouldn’t have been able to do sober. He kissed Potter.

Potter looked down at him, at first confused, but then content. Harry moved them both towards the sofa, and laid on top of Malfoy, kissing him every couple of seconds, Malfoy always returning them.

Draco felt himself getting hard, and attempted to reach for Potter’s pants to take them off, when Harry stopped him.

“We’re drunk, Malfoy,” Harry responded seriously.

“Cmon, pleaseee?” Malfoy whined.

“I’m sorry, no. I mean, we can keep making out, but nothing more. I don’t want to do anything more without your sober consent,” Harry responded 

Why did Harry have to be such a good person? Draco asked himself.

“Ugh fine,” Draco responded, resuming the deep, passionate kisses. 

After about ten minutes, Harry pulled away from Malfoy.

“Maybe we should get to bed. Do you mind if I crash on your couch?” Potter asked.

“Sure,” Malfoy responded. “Let me grab you a pillow and a blanket,” Draco said, tripping towards a closet next to the kitchen. He opened the door, and threw a blanket and pillow at Potter.

“I’m going to my room, it’s down the hall, first door on the right,” Draco said. After no response, he looked over at Harry, who appeared to be passed out on the couch.

Draco chuckled, and made his way to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up to the sizzling of bacon in a pan, and the smell of toast and eggs. He sat up, and looked to his left, where he saw a tall, blonde man with a green apron on, cooking breakfast, and decided to head towards that enticing smell.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Did you sleep long enough?" Draco asked. Harry turned to the oven clock. 10:30.

"Bloody hell! I can't remember the last time I slept in this late," Harry exclaimed. He turned over to Malfoy, and saw a grin on his face.

"I'm making breakfast, if you want any," Draco commented.

"That'd be lovely, thank you," Harry added. Draco nodded and proceeded to get two plates out, placing two slices of bacon, two pieces of toast, and some scrambled eggs on each plate.

"The cups are in the far right cupboard, above the toaster, if you don't mind getting two cups. I made some tea, its on the stove, if you want some," Draco told Harry, while walking to the small dining table.

"Sure, thank you," Harry made his was to the cupboard and selected two white teacups, and poured tea into one of the. He turned to Draco, and asked "Would you like a cup?"

"Yes, please," Draco said, looking up from setting the table.

Harry poured some tea into the other cup, and walked to the table. He offered one cup to Draco, and sat down.

Harry looked up at Draco, as if to ask for permission to eat, to which Draco smirks, and starts eating his food.

Harry picks up his fork and starts eating.

"This is great Draco, thank you," Harry says, with a mouthful of food. Draco chuckles.

"Manners, Potter," Draco replies.

After about 15 minutes of eating and small talk, Draco takes the dishes, and sets them on the sink.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry says, and as Draco turns around, he pulls them into a kiss. Draco tenses up, not expecting it, but slowly eases into the kiss.

Harry tries to pull away, but Draco pulls him closer. Harry slowly pushes the two back, and places Draco on the counter, continuously showering Draco with passionate kisses.

"Harry..." Draco moans quietly, as Harry makes his way down Draco's neck.

Harry feels his cock growing in his pants, and quickly brushes his hands over Draco's, to find that his was also painfully hard. Harry slowly stops, and backs away.

Draco, still breathing heavily, looks up. "Why did you stop?" he asked.

"I don't think we should have sex on the counter of your kitchen for the first time, but I do have a good idea," Harry says smirking, and looking down at the tent in Draco's pants. Harry walks forward, and begins to unzip Draco's trousers. Harry pulls them off, taking Draco's boxers with them. He got down on his knees and swallowed Draco's cock, placing his hands on Draco's thighs.

"H-Harry," Draco moaned, as Harry bobbed up and down Draco's length, taking him in more and more with each swift movement. Draco had never felt this good, this secure in his life.

Harry squeezed Draco's thighs, and sucked harder.

"Harry...I'm a-about to-" Draco muttered, as he spilled into Harry. Harry looked up at him and swallowed. Draco, still out of breath, looked up at Harry.

"That was quick," Harry said, chuckling.

"Shut up and kiss me," Draco said. Harry complied, tenderly kissing the blonde. Harry pulled back from the embrace

"So, what do you think of going downtown? Maybe getting some lunch?" Harry asked, pushing Draco's hair away from his face, and behind his ear.

"Sure. Let me get my pants on," Draco said, getting down from the counter, bending down to grab his clothes, while Harry admired the view. "Like what you see, Potter?"

"I mean..." Harry replied.

"Shit, you don't have any extra clothes, do you?" Draco said, after hopping into his skinny jeans that showed his ass off just the right way.

"I guess not," Harry said, looking down at his outfit from yesterday.

"Do you want me to check for extra clothes, or should we just apparate to your house?" Draco asked

"Let's just go to my house," Harry said, smiling warmly at Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

"You can sit down, the couch is to your left. I'm going to go upstairs and grab a few things," Harry said, unlocking the door and motioning towards the living room

"Okay," Draco said, clearly slightly uncomfortable.

As Harry made his way up the stairs, Draco walked around the living room. Above the fireplace were pictures of Ron and Hermione with a baby girl, Draco's cousin who he'd never met, Harry and the Weasley girl smiling on a Quidditch field, and a few candles. To the right was a bookshelf filled with old textbooks ranging from "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," to the dreaded "Monster Book of Monsters". There were a few chairs, and one grey couch with tons of pillows and blankets on it. It was all very warm and inviting. After a few minutes of admiring Harry's surprisingly well-decorated house, he heard footsteps coming from the staircase.

"Hey, Draco," Harry said warmly. Harry was wearing a Burgundy sweater with black skinny jeans that hugged his body in the perfect places. 

"Are you sure this is your house?" Draco asked.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, though I do credit Ginny and Hermione for a bit of it," Harry replied.

"Ah I see," Draco said. "So where do you want to go?" he asked.

"There's this nice Italian restaurant near a few small shops, how does that sound?" Harry asked while putting on his sneakers.

"Sounds great," Draco responded enthusiastically.

Draco and Harry apparated to downtown London, and stopped at a few shops on the way. Draco saw a few things he liked, but decided against buying anything in fear of Harry teasing him for being pretentious. After two shops, Harry began to notice Draco eyeing a few garments.

"You know I'm not going to judge you for anything you get, right?" Harry said nonchalantly.

"Oh ok," Draco said, blushing a bit. Draco saw a dark green sweater that was absolutely perfect. He practically ran over to it, checking if they had one in his size. "Damn it, they don't have my size," Draco said, annoyed. Harry walked over, and started looking through the sweaters.

"They have my size. You know, you could just throw it in the dryer and it would be slightly smaller, right?" Harry said.

"I guess so," Draco said, walking away. Harry grabbed the sweater in his size and walked towards the register.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Draco asked, nearly out the door.

"Getting a sweater. It's nearly November, I need a few more anyways," Harry replied, pulling out his wallet. Draco was extremely annoyed, and crossed his arms at Harry, who merely smiled at him.

Once outside the store, Harry reached into the bag and pulled the sweater out of the bag. He reached his arms through the sleeves, and put it on over his Burgundy one. Draco was beyond angry, and when Harry tried to reach around Draco's neck to pull him into an embrace, he pulled back.

"C'mon Draco," Harry replied with a slight smile on his face. "Would paying for dinner help?" He asked.

"And dessert?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"If your highness desires," Harry responded playfully, earning an elbow nudge.

Harry and Draco finally reached the restaurant, which was elegantly decorated with Edison bulbs and dark tables with matching chairs. Once they were seated, they began to look at the delicious lunch options, including pasta, pizza, wine, and desserts.

"Can we split a bottle of wine?" Draco asked, looking back at Harry, whose emerald eyes seemed to sparkle in the light.

"Why not," Harry replied, grinning.

"I think I'm going to get some chicken alfredo pasta, what about you?" Draco asked.

"I think I'll get some lasagna, maybe we could get some garlic bread to share?" Harry asked earnestly. 

"Definitely," Draco responded.

Once they placed their orders, Harry noticed Draco was shivering, as he wore a short-sleeved shirt in late October.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked.

"No I'm perfectly warm and toasty, thank you very much," Draco said sarcastically.

"Here, have this," Harry said, pulling off the newly bought sweater. Draco hesitantly accepted it, pulling it over his head. It was clearly too big for him, but it was comfortably warm, thanks to Harry.

"Thank you," Draco said, smiling back at him. The waitress came back with their garlic bread and wine.

"This is one of the best Merlots I've ever tasted," Harry said, sipping happily.

"And this garlic bread is absolutely phenomenal," Draco said, while chewing (something he never did).

Draco looked over the dessert menu the waitress had left for them. Tiramisu, canoli, and flan were listed, and Draco found it all mouth-watering.

"I honestly want it all," Draco said grinning up at Harry, who chuckled.

"How about we get two desserts, and split them?" Harry suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Draco said. "I'm going to be in a food coma tonight," Draco said jokingly as the waitress brought out their food.

"Can we get a canoli and tiramisu, please?" Harry asked the waitress politely.

"Of course," the waitress responded.

Harry and Draco made small talk, while stuffing themselves with delicious food, and after about 15 minutes, the waitress came out with their desserts.

Draco took a huge bite of the canoli, making the cream on the inside of the rolled up treat spill onto his chin. Harry looked up, and seductively wiped it of, licking it off of his finger.

Once Harry and Draco finished, Harry paid for the meal, and headed outside. It was about 3:00 pm, so they both agreed to continue walking around town, taking in all of the cozy shops adorned with fall decorations.

Harry noticed a suspicious figure lurking in an alley, and excused himself from the store that he and Draco were in. He kept his hand on his hip, where he kept his wand, and slowly approached the figure. Harry hadn't noticed that Draco was following him until he heard the crunch of crisp autumn leaves. Harry turned back to see Draco confused, but seemingly content, and when he looked back at the alley, the figure was gone.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked with a soft smile.

"Oh nothing. would you like to go back to my place?" Harry asked kindly.

"Of course," Draco said, gripping the large sleeves of Harry's sweater.


End file.
